Indonesia
''Indonesia (インドネシア,'' Indoneshia'') is a fanmade character for' 'Hetalia: Axis Powers'. Her human name is Kirana Kusnapaharani (キラナクシナパハラニ, Kirana Kushinapaharani).' 'Appearance' Kirana has long black hair, chestnut colored eyes, and a tan skin. Her attire is never certain since she has many cultures in each territory. The example of this is her appearence in her Javanese kebaya when in one of her Java territories, and her appearence Balinese attire when in one of her Bali territories. Despite her many changes in clothes, her hair only has few variations which consists of a bun, a ponytail, and simply let down and side-swept. 'Name Origin' ''Indonesia derives from the Latin and Greek Indus, and the Greek nèsos, meaning "island". 'Personality and Interests' As a contribution to the color white of her flag, Indonesia is a cheerful, warm, and naive girl who just can't seem to say no to anyone. But as a contribution to the color red of her flag, Indonesia is strong-willed, detirmined, and owns a constantly flaring enthusiasm for sports (especially soccer). She is still very tied with traditional cultures (ex. No kissing before marriage) and is also very religious and knowledgeable about spirits and the spirit world in her country. Indonesia is very trusting, but that causes her to be guillable and easily tricked. When not in her cheerful state, Indonesia is extremely lazy and stubborn. Indonesia excels in magic such as Indonesian Voodoo and fortune-telling. But she also specializes in pencak silat and a few Chinese martial-arts (Thanks to China). Indonesia loves exploring animals and adventures. Like Australia, she also has a variety of plants and wildlife where she shares his passion for advent ure. Indonesia particularily has a high sense of curiousity and somewhat of a short attention span, so she needs to move on to one subject to another before she bores herself. Indonesia has lots of veriaties of clothing in her wardrobe. That being the cause of the many cultures she has. Indonesia is a talented dancer and singer. She is capable of doing many traditional dances and songs within all her territories. Indonesia is also bilangual. Her languages consists of Indonesian, English, Japanese, Chinese, and occasionally Dutch. She is crazy about her traditional food and drinks, and she is a big fan of wayang golek, soap operas, and the Mahabarata, Barata Yuda, and Ramayana novel series (Courtesy of India). 'Relationships' 'Malaysia' Indonesia sees Malaysia as a sibling. In fact, they are in the same race and once lived together in the Majapahit Kingdom. They argue over many things. For example, over land, resources and cultural claims. But still, they are siblings and they care for each other. They both share the island of Borneo, with some states belonging to Malaysia and the others to Indonesia. They both became rivals over past years, and fought over land, resources, and other unimportant things. 'China' China is a big brother figure to Indonesia. They have a strong economic and cultural relationship that goes far back. This relationship also goes for India and other Middle-East countries. 'Netherlands' Netherlands occupied Indonesia (after Portugal and Spain) for 350 years. He was the one who gave her the name "Netherlandsche Indie" or "Hindia Belanda" when translated in Indonesian. Many wars started between them because she wanted freedom. Althought Indonesia proclaimed independence in 1945 (with the help of Japan), he acknowledged Indonesia's freedom in 1949, four years after the actual independence. 'Japan' Japan occupied Indonesia in 1942 for 3,5 years in WWII. Japan is a sibling of Indonesia, since both are raised by China. Japan convinced her that they were family and he also promised her independence if she left Netherlands. As it turns out, Japan's rule over her was far worse than that of Netherlands'. But after Japan's largest city was destroyed, his forces were forced to draw back and Indonesia took the advantage to proclaim her independence in 1945. But after the proclamation, Netherlands came back for Indonesia, and Japan fought alongside her to force Netherlands out of her land as a sign of apology. Since then, they have had a stable relationship. 'Australia' A neighbour and a very close friend to Indonesia. Indonesia traded cloth, rice, metals, and spices with him in exchange for sea cucumbers and pearls. They often talk a lot with each other when they go on travels. Both have a wild and adventurous sprirt that makes them compatible partners. 'America' Is also a very close friend. He always helped Indonesia when natural disasters occur in her country. Not only that, their diplomatic relationship is also very close in economics, politics, and military. 'Egypt' The first country to acknowledged Indonesia as a country. 'Trivia' *Indonesia was one of the founders of ASEAN *She does not own an official design from Himaruya. Yet. *She believes in supernatural creatures, myths, legends, and destiny. *Indonesia can be called a tomboy because of her love for sports and her obession over soccer and winning. *In some versions of her, a white Jasmine flower is laced in her hair instead of an orchid. In her Bali clothes, Indonesia wears a cambodia in her hair. *Kirana is 66 (In her rebirth age) but is said to be 19 or 20 like her appearance. *Indonesia is the eldest of the Malay siblings. (Malaysia and Singapore) Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Asia